Wolf child quest
Quest Description A child of the White Wolves has wandered off and his mother fears he may have gone to the destroyed town of Driftwood. Find him and return him back to his house. Location Driftwood is west from Shangreen, so you'll have to leave Cormallen from the east gate and head east across the water until you find the sign with instructions on how to get to Shangreen. Board the boat and when you dock in Shangreen, head north and then west until you hit a closed gate. The Nozgul The iron gate to Driftwood is closed and smoke and evil abound. The gate will not open and there's a sign out front that reads: -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-= | WARNING, only cloak wearing, Nozgul clan-members | | are welcome! | | | | Knock for entry . | | | -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- | | | | | | Head back east until you come across an old peasant selling something. He's selling a black cloak that you can buy for 25 gold coins. But it's got the mark of the Nozgul warriors on it! Head back to the gate, put on the cloak and knock. Driftwood in Ruins You teleport past the gate and are immediately in a smoky, burned out town. If you follow the wall to the south you'll find a poor beggar asking for coins. If you give 100 coins to beggar he will dance and drop a black key on the ground before running away. Get the key and head back north until you can go west. Child Caged In the center of Driftwood you can hear the sounds of a crying child coming from the town hall. The hall's roof has a large hole burned in it and in the center of the room there is a large iron cage. Inside the cage is a young child wearing the mask of the white wolf. Unfortunately, there's not much you can do for the kid at this point, so head back out and then go west and north until you find the entrance to the blacksmith's shop. Blacksmith The old abandoned blacksmith shop is empty except for a dusty bench. If you search bench you'll find an old rope. Take it and head back out. The Black Tower South from the blacksmith is a huge black tower with the symbol of the Nozgul burned into the front. Head up until you reach the door to the roof, and use the solid black key to unlock the door. Head out onto the roof. From here you can see the burned hole in the roof of the town hall, about 10 feet below you. The Rescue From the tower roof, you'll need to jump to roof. From here you can see that the iron cage has no roof, but the child has no way to climb out. Luckily you can throw rope to child and he will climb up onto the roof with you. Here you can jump down and not land in the iron cage. The child will follow you as long as you don't go too quickly. The Return Head east until you reach the gate again. You can open the gate from this side. Head east and then south until you find a cottage with a flag of the white wolves. The child will thank you, give you a hug and then run inside. There's no fanfare but this definitely completes the Wolf Child Quest and earns you 3 quest points. Category:Quests